


Blushing Red Like A Rose.

by NovemberWings



Series: Desus Drabbles [9]
Category: The Walking Dead (TV)
Genre: Flowers, Fluff, Gifts, Long-Term Relationship(s), M/M, Nervous Daryl, So much full it's tooth rotting, happy jesus
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-02
Updated: 2016-09-02
Packaged: 2018-08-12 12:12:56
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,651
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7934185
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NovemberWings/pseuds/NovemberWings
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Daryl finds a flower out on a run and thinks Jesus will like it so he takes it back but it turns out Jesus has got a present for him too and Daryl gets embarrassed about his gift.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Blushing Red Like A Rose.

Daryl had gone out on a run with Rick and they had been by a river. Daryl was standing watch while rick looted car when he spotted a pink peony flower. He bent down and picked it from the ground thinking that Jesus might like it if Daryl brought him a flower back. Daryl didn’t get all the soppy stuff but he knew Jesus would probably like it – he’s into that stuff right?

He was looking at the flower when Rick appeared over his shoulder.  
“Ready to go?” Rick asked him.  
“Ya.” Daryl replied turning holding the massive crossbow in one hand and a small pink flower in the other. It was enough to make Rick let out a little laugh.  
“What?” Daryl asked frowning a little.  
“Nothing.” Rick was still chuckling a little, “just didn’t expect you to be a flower kind a’ guy and mixed with the crossbow it’s just a little… strange.”

Daryl felt a blush make its way across his face. He coughed before asking in a small voice;  
“Do ya think I should leave it? I mean I was takin’ it for Paul, thought he might like it. But if ya think it’ll make me look stupid…”

Rick stopped laughing at that, he loved Daryl so much but he wished he would be more self-confident. He looked at Daryl who had his head hung, with the tips of his ears pink.  
“Daryl, he’ll love it. It’s really nice of you to do that.” He smiled at Daryl before clapping a hand down on his shoulder and they moved to sit in the car. Daryl sat with the flower in his hand looking at it hoping that Jesus will like it.

________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

He opens the door to their shared home holding the flower behind his back.  
“Paul!” He calls into the house and suddenly his boyfriend is running down the stairs dressed in a white t-shirt and grey sweatpants, his long hair flowing behind him from his own motion. He runs into Daryl’s arms and Daryl hugs him back with one hand holding the flower in the other.

Jesus pulled back and placed a quick kiss on his lips before letting a bigger smile than normal lie on his face.  
“I have something for you.” Jesus said with a mischievous grin he said with his arms around Daryl’s shoulders, looking him in the eye, making Daryl smile with his clear excitement.  
“I have somethin’ for you too.” Daryl replied getting more excited to give Jesus his gift.  
“Me first.” Jesus insisted smiling even wider knowing they were both getting presents. “Give me your hand.” Jesus instructed and Daryl complied giving him one hand, holding the other with the flower behind his back. “Close your eyes.” Daryl agreed but said;  
“Promise me ya won’t look in mah hand behind mah back.”  
“Promise.” Jesus said as he placed a quick kiss on Daryl’s lips.

Jesus led him blind through the house into what Daryl could sense was the kitchen. They stopped walking;  
“Wait there, don’t open your eyes.”  
Daryl stood waiting for Jesus to tell him when, hearing him move in front of him and place something onto their bar.  
“Okay, open!” Jesus’ voice was excited, Daryl opened his eyes and on the breakfast bar in front of him were a massive bouquet of red roses in a vase. Neatly trimmed and arranged. He smiled, they looked beautiful, it was just so Jesus. In the middle of the apocalypse he had managed to get his hands on a massive bundle of red roses.

He then remembered his own present and started to get a little embarrassed because his present was shit compared to what Jesus had gotten him. Then Jesus started talking;  
“I know it’s not the most practical thing in the world and I know it’s not exactly Dixon-y but I found a rose bush outside hill top and I’ve been growing roses for ages waiting for a reason to pick them and I have a reason: you.” He said smiling, “Do you like them?” He asked excitedly, and a little bit nervously. Daryl slipped the flower into his back pocketed as deep as it would go, without crushing it. He pulled Jesus into a hug.  
“I love ‘em. They’re pretty, thanks Jesus.” He said honestly. They were pretty and he did like them a lot, especially the idea that Jesus had been waiting for a while for a reason pick the flowers and he was that reason. 

Jesus pulled back and jumped and clapped his hands, placing a kiss on Daryl’s lips.  
“I’m really glad you like them.” He said, obviously genuinely pleased. “Can I have my present now?” He asked cheekily.

Daryl felt a blush go across his face and the tops of his ears burn, he looked down at the floor in embarrassment. Jesus had got an entire bouquet of roses and he had got him a singular shitty flower.  
“I, erm, I don’t think you’ll like it.” He said shifting awkwardly. Jesus reached forward and rubbed his hand up and down Daryl’s arm.  
“Daryl, sweetie, look at me.” Daryl lifted his head to see Jesus’ smiling face. “I know I don’t know what it is but I can guarantee, as long as it’s not a walker head, I will love it.” He let out a little chuckle “And I will love it because you saw whatever it is and thought of me, and decided to bring it back for me. That’s why I will love it because you made that effort for me.” He stopped talking and smiled before placing a kiss on Daryl’s lips. He leant back and looked at Daryl. “Can I have my present please?” He asked again smiling reassuringly.  
“A’ight.” Daryl gave in, “Close ya eyes.” He smiled a little when he did it. 

He reached behind him and pulled out the pink peony holding in front of Jesus’ face.  
“Okay, open.” He said and Jesus opened his eyes, his sight landing on the flower. Jesus face broke into a massive grin, somehow bigger than before. 

He gently took the flower in to his hands and looked at it like it was the most magical thing in the world.  
“Daryl…” His voice was a whisper, Daryl got really nervous expecting a sudden change of emotion and Jesus to realise that a single flower wasn’t going to live up the beautiful bouquet. “I love it.” His voice was still a whimsical whisper, “It’s the most beautiful think I have ever been given. Thank you, I really love it. Thank you so much.” The thank you was so genuine that it shocked Daryl, to him it as only a flower but the Jesus it clearly meant much more. Jesus pulled Daryl into a hug and hugged him for a very long time before letting go.

“The flower it’s a pink peony.” He started, knowing about flowers had been both essential to survive- what flowers he could eat- but his interest was also a guilty pleasure to learn about all the meanings of flowers as well. “It’s respected in China, the flower means that the holder brings honour to his family, it means beauty in all forms and wealth and riches.” He recited the meaning off by heart.  
Jesus spoke, still with a smile on his face;  
“Wow, get you Dixon, I think that secretly before this you were a florist.” Jesus laughed joking and Daryl let a teasing smile rest on his face.  
“Shhh,” he spoke overdramatised, “no one can know.” He laughed. 

Jesus grabbed one of the roses from the bouquet and put it in the same hand as the flower that Daryl gave to him, and grabbed Daryl’s hand in the other. Jesus gave him a mischievous smile;  
“Follow me.” He said before dragging him through the house upstairs. 

When they reached the bedroom he reached under the bed and pulled out two large and very heavy books. He kneeled down next to the bed and beckoned Daryl to kneel next to him so he did. He opened one of the books and placed a rose on the first page. He closed the cover then flicked to the back. He placed a quick kiss to the peony and placed it on the back and shut the book. He then looked at Daryl.  
“We’re going to press these flowers under the bed, and we’re not going to look at them for a year.” He said slowly, but also really excited, “then after a year we’re going to take the flowers out and frame them and have them on the wall. That way we’ll remember this day and these flowers will be our flowers, and we’ll always have beauty everywhere and have wealth from the peony. And we’ll know that we love each other from the rose. Okay?” He looked at Daryl gauging his reaction.

Daryl let a massive smile find his face and he nodded at the idea, loving the twinkle in Paul’s eyes.  
“I love you.” Daryl said. He needed Jesus to know.  
“I love you too, Daryl.” Jesus replied smiling placed the book with the flowers under the bed and the other book on top to add more pressure. 

As soon as Jesus sat up straight again Daryl grabbed his face and pressed a long loving kiss onto his lips. There wasn’t anything lustful about the kiss but it was long and full of love.  
“No really, Paul, I love you so much, I can’t express it.”  
“I love you too, more than you will ever realise.” Jesus leaned in and hugged Daryl close to him and Daryl hugged him back. “Thank you for my flower, I really do love it.”  
“I know you do. I will always love you.” Daryl smiled, and there in that moment it was perfect and they were the happiest people in the world.

**Author's Note:**

> Comments are welcome xxx


End file.
